


Matte Kudasai

by epicleviathan



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trans, Cunnilingus, M/M, Other, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicleviathan/pseuds/epicleviathan
Summary: He waits in the air, matte kudasai.
Relationships: Big Boss/Ocelot (Metal Gear)
Kudos: 8





	Matte Kudasai

**Author's Note:**

> It's something very personal and that i have been for waay too long to write.  
> It's a personal thing, I'm glad.

Probably, more than anyone else, Adam was anxious, arms crossed, looking at the sky, waiting, among his own team at Zanzibarland, waiting for the one who owned his body and soul entirely. The strong winds were almost undoing the knot of his red scarf, so he stopped for a moment just to fix himself up, to look presentable when John arrives.   
After what felt like eternity to him, he saw the chopper coming, so he and his men came closer to the heliport, and the lower ranked ones already kept a firm salute ready.  
When the chopper stopped, its big door slided open, and Big Boss came off, fatigues dirty by the late mission, finishing the cigar he was smoking, throwing away the tip as soon as he walked a few steps.  
Adamska greeted him with a salute and a smile. “I suppose you’re hungry and tired aren’t you, Boss? I asked the kitchen to cook your favorite meals--” the cat looked at his watch. “It’s almost ready, I will be waiting for you in your office as soon as you’re clean and fed, sir.”   
“I can tell you kept the place in order, Ocelot. Good” The other replied, without even looking at him back, just keeping his steps towards his room.  
Yes, it was a pleasure in his life, to make sure all John’s plans were a reality and to keep him safe and sound.. and John knew that he probably only could rely on Ocelot and no one else.   
But there was a flame inside the cat’s heart, a flame that probably only Big Boss could ever fire, a feeling of complete devotion, need, even a desire to be completely consumed by the other, still, he kept his cold and collected persona all times, his personal affairs were only his, after all.  
The night came by as quick as they could realize, and Ocelot knew that they would have only 2 days together, there would be another mission due by Sunday night, and only god knew if they would see each other again.  
Adamska knocked the door with his gloved hand, and when heard a “Come in, Adam”, he entered, leaving his duster coat hanging behind the door. John was looking outside his window, a hand shoved on his pockets and the other tapping the cigar he was smoking softly, leaving ashes flying through the open window.  
“You’re looking quite different from the last time we saw eachother, Adam” He said, without even looking at him. “The hormones are surely shaping you quite well.”   
The other was kinda got off guard, but smiled, discreet. “Thank you, Boss. It has been almost 30 years already, and I still cannot forget how surprised you were when you discovered that I wasn’t born a man” He smirked, crossing his arms and legs. “But why bringing that now boss? Are you feeling nostalgic eh?” Ocelot teased, raising an eyebrow at him. “Not quite. I was thinking about what I means to be a man. You taught me that it doesn’t come with a male biology only. I hope you’re still by my side when the whole world fears the heaven I pursue.”   
“I am ready to die by your command.” Adam said, standing, which made the other turn to face him, and then came closer. “There’s no one that will ever be as loyal as I am to you. You know me from my best to my worst, and you know as well all my secrets.” His pulse rushed a little.   
“Do you remember what happened after you told me about your secret, Adam?”  
“I---------” He gasped a little, but quickly recovering his cool, but still, avoiding to look back at Big boss’ eye. “I asked you to be mine for just one night.”  
“Exactly.” The other nodded, finishing his cuban cigar and leaving the rest aside in the ashtray. “I must relieve the stress and tension of the mission and I don’t want to deal with any gossiping from the soldiers. Could I ask you this favor, Ocelot?”  
Even though he knew that there was no love in his words, and probably some parts of him still thought of EVA or maybe Kaz, Ocelot couldn’t deny that for the world. If his Boss wanted to keep him around his finger and use him, in any way possible, he would take it happily.   
“Sure, Boss. Anything you ask.” Adam stepped aside from the desk, and began taking off his scarf, opening up his shirt, showing the scars of his very late mastectomy, along with ones he got fighting all those years.   
John kept his eye on him coming closer, lifting Adam’s chin, to look at his greyish eyes, before finally taking him into a kiss, replied passionately by the other, who rested his gloved hands on the other’s chest. “Keep the gloves..” He whispered against Ocelot’s lips, before parting away from him again.   
Leaving part of his clothes in the middle of the room, Adamska was taken to John’s bed, now being the one to pull his boss into a kiss, keeping his weight on his top, loving to feel how hard he was getting against the fabric of his own pants. Kneeling on the floor right in front of the bed, the cat was quick to undo John’s belt, at first just teasing, kissing, rubbing his fingers against the other’s erection, smirking at him.   
“Suck it, Adam.” His deep voice sounded like a soft command, and he smiled in reply, nodding and began sucking his cock slowly. Yet he knew that John wanted release, wanted to free himself from that carnal desire that clouded his mind from actually important things, and it was no surprise when he was held by his blonde hair hard, getting his lips fucked until he couldn’t actually breathe and even choked a bit. “I apologize, Boss.. It has been a while already, you know?”   
Snake smirked at him, after all he knew he wasn’t exactly small or thin. “That’s okay, cat. Take off the rest of your clothes. I want you.”   
“Yes, sir..” He purred, feeling quite kinky, undoing his own pants, boots and underwear, laying in bed again, to have his tights kissed, bitten, and finally having his sex licked, from clit to slit, holding hard not to moan too loud, his gloved fingers held the sheets tight as he felt Snake’s raspy beard touching his own skin, making his breathing go harder, feeling as wet as ever, it didn’t take too long for the other to finally penetrate him hard, at once.  
Big Boss leaned against him, just too watch Adam’s pleasured visage, who crossed his legs on his back, wishing he could never go.  
Placing another kiss against John’s lips, Adam held his face with both gloved hands, low moans leaving his own mouth, when they parted away for a moment, just for the older to sit down in bed. “Come, ride me, cowboy.”   
Adam climbed on his lap, adjusting Snake’s cock inside of him, bringing his head back and letting a louder moan go, as he sat down his lap, not taking much to begin riding him, specially when he felt John’s hands on his hips, holding him like he would never let anyone else touch.   
The cat placed his gloved hands on Snake’s shoulders, letting him thrust against his waist for a while getting almost crazy from how he was rubbing his thumb around his clitoris, knowing he wouldn’t last too long.  
Riding harder than before, the cat was almost having a carpet burn on his knees, how furiously they were clashing against the mattress, as he clawed his own thighs. “I’m coming, I’m coming.” He moaned between words and curses, as his pussy clenched Snake’s cock tight.   
But even though he was collapsing himself entirely over him, he couldn’t hear a single moan coming from the other’s lips, everything to Snake was completely automatic, just a moment to relieve his necessities, nothing else.   
“I’m going to cum” The older one stated, barely giving time to the other get up from his lap, knee again between his legs, just to swallow Snake’s load.   
…..  
“I waited so long for this..” Ocelot opened his heart for a moment. “After all this time just through codec, letters, messages.. I’m glad you’re here, with me.”  
Snake looked at him, how Adam almost looked like the boy he met in Grozsny Grad.   
“You can sleep here for today.”

The cat smiled quite tired, adjusting himself beside him, and offering an arm so Snake could be as close as he dreamed, quickly falling asleep. 

He knew he couldn’t say that he loved him. There was no time for that, no need for that. There would be no dreamy positive response either, yet, that was one of his few happy days, a day that even doublethink couldn’t erase.


End file.
